


We’re Having A Baby

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Boypussy, Boypussy Tony Stark, Childbirth, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Stony smut, love and oh Tony becomes pregnant. Hope you guys like it and hopefully it doesn’t feel like I rushed it. Also this is my first time writing mpreg so let’s see how it goes.





	We’re Having A Baby

Steve and Tony have been married for 5 years and were finally ready to start a family. When they first got together and started dating, Tony had told Steve 1 of his biggest secrets and that was that he wasn’t like a normal man. Tony had told him that he had a pussy and the look on Steve’s face that day made Tony feel as if he had just ruined everything between them. It wasn’t like that of course. Steve had jumped up and engulfed him into a hug and whispered words telling him that no matter what he was like, that Steve would still love him no matter what. Tony cried into Steve’s arms that day, thanking him profoundly and telling him how much he loved him while Steve whispered the same words back. 

Right now Steve had Tony laying down with his legs spread apart as Steve had his face buried in his pussy. He worshipped his husband’s beautiful and wet folds. Steve sucked and probed his tongue in and out of the glory hole while Tony got lost in the pleasures. After eating Tony out, he inserted two fingers inside the warm and wet heat and fingered him. Tony came two times before Steve took his cock in his hand and aligned it with Tony’s hole. 

“Wait Steve wait.” Tony said. 

Steve looked up at Tony worriedly and said, “what’s wrong?” 

Tony swallowed before saying, “uh, there’s something that I, uh need to tell you uh.” 

Steve nodded his head, sat up and waited for his husband to tell him. 

“So, uh, there’s something else that I’ve been hiding from you but I’m not sure how to say it.” Tony said.

Steve took Tony’s hands in his own and said “I promise that whatever it is, it won’t affect anything that we have between us. I love you babe and you can tell me anything.” 

Tony gulped before saying, “well th-the thing is that I, I, I can get p-pregnant.” 

Steve stared at Tony as he let the words sink in before pulling his husband in a hug and kissing him fiercely. Tony moaned and kissed back and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve deepened the kiss before pulling away and staring deeply into his husband’s eyes. 

“That’s wonderful babe! I’m so happy that you told me that!” Steve said. 

“Really?” Tony said in a small voice. 

Steve gently pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him softly and slowly. He made sure to put all of his love in the kiss. When they pulled apart, Steve gave Tony another smile before saying, “really babe, I’m so glad that you told me.” 

“So would you, would you want to start a family together?” Tony asked shyly. 

“Yes, I would love to start a family with you sweetheart.” Steve said.

Steve then lowered Tony down on the bed and began to kiss him. He started slow, planting kiss after kiss all over his body. He nipped at the neck, biting the skin and leaving little marks. Steve then went lower, hovering his mouth over Tony’s nipple. He stuck out his tongue before engulfing the bud in his mouth and sucking on it slightly. Tony arched his back and let out a moan while Steve continued to suck at the bud. He brought his other hand up to his other nipple and rolled the bud between his fingers. Tony moaned at the sensation that went through his body. Steve continued to lick and suck both of the nipples before moving onward. He planted kisses down from his chest and stomach until he reached the entrance of his husband’s pussy. 

Steve took his hands and spread apart Tony’s pussy lips. He lowered his face down so that he would be in front before inching forward and starting to lick at the soft and wet folds. Tony moaned, grabbed at Steve’s hair and tugged it lightly. Steve ate Tony out as he devoured the musky taste of his husband’s beautiful pussy. He brought two of his fingers, pushed them inside and started to finger his husband hard. Tony arched his back at the sensation that went all through his body. Steve took his time fingering Tony’s hole, making sure that he was stretched enough for him to enter and not be uncomfortable. When Steve was done stretching Tony out, he lubed up his cock before aligning to Tony’s hole. He pushed in slowly, moaning when the tight wet heat engulfed his thick cock. Tony let out a moan as well when he felt himself being filled up. When Steve had buried himself all the way, he looked up at Tony to see if he could move. Tony nodded his consent and Steve began to push in and out of Tony’s hole. 

“Uh, uh, ohhhh, Steve. Fuck! You feel so good inside me babe.” Tony moaned out as he clutched Steve’s back. 

“Fuck baby. You’re so wet and warm for me. Oh I love how your pussy takes my cock so wonderfully.” Steve said.

Steve then began to push his cock in and out of Tony. He went harder, deeper, faster chasing his orgasm. 

“Come on Steve, come inside me babe. Give me a baby. Fuck.” Tony said as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Steve pushed in deep one more time before coming inside his husband just as Tony squirted around his cock. They laid there for a while, catching their breaths before Steve pulled out, cleaned them up, kissed Tony and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

—————

Every time Steve and Tony has sex it was full of love and the desire to get Tony pregnant. They both wanted a baby so badly and were happy that Tony could get pregnant. One morning Tony woke up feeling sick. He could feel the bile coming up. He quickly untangled himself from Steve’s arms and ran to the bathroom. He pushed the door open, crouched down in front of the toilet and started to throw up. Steve woke up to an unpleasant noise. He turned over to see if his husband was there but when he didn’t find him, he woke up and hurriedly ran to the bathroom, putting the pieces in his head together. He entered the bathroom and saw Tony sitting by the toilet. He strolled over and bent down and started to run a hand up and down his back. Tony retched for a couple more minutes before pulling himself in a sitting position. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down.

“Babe?” Steve said. 

Tony cracked his eyes open and gave his husband a weak smile. 

“You okay?” Steve said with a frown on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah I think I’m okay.” Tony said. 

“You sure?” Steve said.

Tony took a couple of deep breaths and made sure he wasn’t nauseous anymore before opening his eyes, nodding his head and giving Steve a small smile. 

Steve smiled back, flushed the toilet and helped Tony towards the sink to brush his teeth. Once he was done with that, he helped Tony back into their room and laid him down on the bed. 

“You want some tea?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Tony said.

Steve nodded his head and went downstairs to make his husband some tea. He came back with a tray and set it on the table. He poured Tony a cup of tea and handed it to him. 

“Thanks babe.” Tony said giving Steve a small smile. 

Steve smiled back and sat next to Tony. They talked a bit until Tony said that he wanted to take a nap. Steve tucked him in, planted a kiss to his head and combed a hand through his hair. He stayed until Tony fell asleep, tucked him in and then walked out. 

Steve decided to complete some chores while he didn’t have anything to do. About an hour later when Steve was thinking about going up and taking a nap as well, his cell rang. He grabbed it and picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” he said.

“Steve, we need you here for a case, like right now.” Sam said.

“Now? I don’t know if that’s possible Sam. Tony’s kinda feeling sick at the moment and I don’t want to leave him.” Steve said.

“Oh come on man, please. We really need your help and I wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t so important.” Sam said.

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand up and down. He thought about before saying, “alright, I’ll be over but if Tony calls, I don’t care what we’re doing right then and there or how important it is, I’m going to leave. Got it.” Steve said.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Sam said with a laugh. 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly and chuckled at his friend’s behavior. 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Steve said.

“Okay, we’ll see you here.” Sam said before saying goodbye and ending the call.

Steve sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He grabbed a couple of water bottles, some tea, snacks and wrote a quick note to Tony to tell him where he was at and that he was sorry he had to go, but that he would be home as soon as possible and headed towards his bedroom. He entered the room, placed them on the side table making sure that the note was visible before kissing Tony on the head and walking outside. He didn’t want to leave Tony alone for a long period of time because he was sick but he knew that he had to go if Sam was insisting that it was really important. He got in the car and drove to the compound, hoping that whatever it was that he was needed for wouldn’t take so long. 

—————

Tony woke up feeling a bit better then he did before. He propped himself up on the bed and looked over to the nightstand and saw a kettle on the tray with snacks. He also saw a couple of water bottles and a note. He opened the note, reading it and then smiled. His husband really was the cutest person ever. Tony got up slowly, steadying himself against the head board to make sure that we wasn’t going to puke again before pouring himself a cup of tea. He sipped on it slightly just to see if it would soothe his stomach and when he didn’t feel like it was going to come back up he sipped on it some more. 

—————

Throughout the day Tony felt himself getting more sick. He had constant headaches, he was vomiting a lot and he was craving weird combinations of food. He decided that since Steve was still out that he would go to the doctor to see if anything was wrong. 

Tony packed a few things before getting in the car and driving to the doctor’s office. He didn’t text Steve knowing that it would worry him and that if it was nothing then Steve coming all the way to the hospital with him would just be a waste of time. He arrived there and entered the room. He checked in with the receptionist before taking a seat and waiting for his name to be called. 

10 minutes later Tony heard his name being called. 

“Mr. Tony Stark Rogers?” Dr. Smith said.

Tony stood up, shook hands with the doctor and walked inside the office his office. 

“My name’s Dr. Smith. How can I help you today?” the doctor said. 

“There is something but I’m not sure how to say it.” Tony said nervously as he bit his lip. 

“Don’t worry you can tell me anything. Everything you say, stays between us only unless it causes any danger to you.” Dr. Smith said. 

Tony bit his lip before stuttering out a, “I, I th-ink I m-might be p-p-pregnant.” 

Dr. Smith stared at Tony understandably before asking him, “would you like to perform a ultrasound just to be sure?”

Tony bit his lip again before nodded and said, “yes please.” 

Dr. Smith nodded his head before asking Tony to lay down on the bed. He took it the ultrasound machine and gel. He asked Tony to lift up his shirt and shook the gel to get it to come out.

Tony nodded and shuddered a bit when he felt the coolness of the gel on his stomach.

“Sorry about that. I should have warned you about the coldness.” Dr Smith said.

“It’s okay. It’s not so bad.” Tony said giving the doctor a smile. 

Dr. Smith smiles back before taking the machine and began to press down and move it across his stomach. Dr. Smith examined Tony for 10 minutes making sure that the readings that he was getting were right. When he was done, he gave Tony a cloth to wipe himself clean before printing out the results. He motioned Tony to sit on the chair while he checked the results. 

“Congratulations Mr. Stark Rogers, you are pregnant.” Dr. Smith said with a smile on his face. 

Tony looked at the doctor with wide eyes before grabbing the ultrasound results and looking at them. He swallowed as tears filled up in his eyes and a smile crossed his face. He was pregnant. Him and Steve were finally going to start to family. They were both going to be dads and have a little one of their own. He looked up at the doctor to see him giving a small smile as he wiped his eyes.

“Thank you so much Dr. Smith.” Tony said. 

“No worries. Just call me if you have any questions or concerns and I’ll be happy to answer them or you can come in any time and I will gladly help you with anything you need. Congratulations once again.” Dr. Smith said. 

“Thank you so much. I appreciate it so much. Thank you once again.” Tony said as he got up, shook Dr. Smith’s hand and walked outside. He got in the car and drove home while thinking about how he was going to break the news to Steve.

Tony arrived home in 15 minutes and when he saw that Steve’s car was there he gulped and tried to calm himself down. He grabbed the ultrasound papers before getting out of the car and walking inside. When he entered, he took off his shoes and proceeded to go find his husband. He didn’t see him downstairs so he went up. The only places he knew that Steve could be were the gym room, art room or their bedroom. He checked the bedroom first and when he didn’t see his husband there he proceeded to look in the other two rooms. 

Tony found his husband in the art room, music playing in the background as he did his usual paintings. He watched his husband for a while before knocking on the door to alert him about his presence. Steve looked up and saw his husband standing at the door, his hands behind his back and a nervous look on his face. Steve frowned when he saw, what he thought was discomfort, paused the music and headed towards his husband. 

“Tony, everything okay?” Steve said. 

“Yeah. Can we talk? I need to tell you something.” Tony said. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. Come on. Where do you wanna go?” Steve said. 

“We could go in our room since it’s closer.” Tony said.

Steve nodded before taking Tony’s hand and walking to their room. When they entered Tony told Steve to sit on the bed while he shut the door behind them. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down before taking the envelope that the doctor had given him. He placed it in Steve’s hand before sitting on the bed and waiting for his reaction. 

“What’s this babe?” Steve questioned.

“Just open it please. I think it’ll be easier for you to see it instead of me trying to explain it.” Tony said biting his lip.

Steve shook his head understandably before opening up the envelope. He took out the papers and started to read them. His eyes widened when he saw what he was reading. He looked back inside and took out the sonography. He looked at it before looking at his husband’s face and then back down. 

“T-Tony, is this real? Are you pregnant?” Steve asked.

Tony kneeled down in front of Steve and said, “yeah babe, we’re pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby. You and me.” 

Steve looked back at the sonography before jumping up and engulfing his husband in a hug. 

“Oh my god, oh my god. Tony, we’re gonna have a baby. We’re gonna be parents. Oh my god, I’m so happy.” Steve said as he hugged Tony tight.

Tony chuckled and hugged his husband while Steve got out all of his excitement. Steve then bent down, lifted Tony’s shirt and pressed kisses all over his stomach. Tony giggled at his husband’s cuteness before pulling him into a sweet kiss. 

“I can’t believe we’re gonna become parents. It just feels like a dream.” Steve said as he hugged his husband close. 

“Me too. I can’t believe that our dreams are finally coming true. I can’t believe that we’re finally going to have a little one of our own.” Tony said as he hugged his husband and felt his heart in content.

“Yes we are.” Steve said. 

—————

-6 months time skip-

Tony had been pregnant for 6 months now. Everything was going well. They would go to doctor appointments regularly, Tony was eating healthy and making sure that his work load didn’t stress himself or the baby. He also took more breaks and limited himself to only do what his body could handle. 

One night, Tony was laying down on his bed and he couldn’t help but feel incredibly horny. His husband was asleep next to him and the thought of being caught just made him more wet. Tony groaned and took off his underwear and ran his fingers over his folds. He rubbed at them as he felt himself grow more and more wet. He fingered his hole fast and hard when he felt his orgasm coming, he bit down on his fist to keep himself from screaming out as he squirted around his fingers and wetted the sheets. What Tony didn’t know was that Steve was watching him the whole time because he had gotten up by feeling the bed shake too much. 

“Fuck baby, that was hot.” Steve said. 

Tony got startled as he looked up at his Steve. 

“You, uh. You saw that?” Tony questioned. 

“Yeah babe and that was so fucking hot. Seeing you finger yourself makes me so hard.” Steve said as he slid his fingers on the mound of Tony’s pussy. 

Tony moaned before saying, “oh god, your fingers feel so good in me. Fuck, Steve gonna come.”

“Cum for me baby. Cum.” Steve said. 

And Tony came around Steve’s fingers. Steve didn’t take much time before lining himself up with Tony’s hole, pushing in and fucking him deep and fast. Steve pushed in one more time before coming inside his husband’s sweet pussy. Tony squirted his release around Steve’s cock and they both moaned at the feeling.

He cleaned them, planted kisses on his stomach before wrapping them up in a blanket and going to sleep.

—————

-9 months time skip-

It was coming around to the days where Tony could give birth time. Both Steve and Tony were excited that were going to have a baby boy. They both kept themselves busy in decorating his bedroom, picking out clothes, pacifiers and toys. They had even picked out a name for him and couldn’t wait until they could hold their bundle of joy in their arms.

One day Tony was doing some preparation for their baby boy when he felt pain shoot up underneath his stomach. He took deep breaths and sat down in the chair. He groaned and calmed himself down, thinking that they were just contractions. He got up to go to the bathroom and when he entered and took off his pants he screamed his husband’s name as he felt his water break.

“STEVE!” Tony screamed. 

Steve ran up the stairs to their room when he heard Tony scream for him. He ran into the bathroom to see his husband on the toilet. He quickly ran over and sat down beside him.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” Steve asked frantically.

“I think the baby’s coming.” Tony said. 

“Shit.” Steve said before scooping Tony up, grabbing some towels and running to the car as fast as possible. 

He laid Tony down in the back and spread the towels underneath, before hopping in the car and rushing to the hospital. Steve knew that he probably broke every single traffic law trying to get there but he didn’t care because right now his husband and baby were way more important then anything else. 

He arrived at the hospital, running in quickly to get someone to assist him with his husband. 

“Help, my husband’s in labor and I need to get him inside.” Steve said.

A couple of nurses ran outside with Steve and helped Tony out of the car. They placed him on the stretcher and wheeled him into the delivery room. Steve walked in and saw that the doctor who was delivering their child was the same one who they had went to for Tony’s checkups. The doctor and nurses set up their preparations and laid Tony on the delivery bed. 

“Ok Tony, on the next contraction, I’m gonna need you to push.” Dr. Smith said. 

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand as he pushed and screamed. Steve held onto his husband’s hand and squeezed back. 

“Okay good. Push again for me. Push.” Dr. Smith said. 

Tony pushed down hard and yelled out a “STEVE!” 

“I’m right here love. You’re doing great.” Steve said. 

“Arrrgghhh fuck, fuck.” Tony said as he pushed down harder.

“Good, you’re doing good. I can see the head Tony. Push for me .” Dr. Smith said. 

“Oh god, oh god, fuck this hurts.” Tony said as he gave a strong push. 

“Good job Tony good. The head’s out. Just push a little more and your baby will be here.” Dr. Smith said.

“You’re doing great babe. I’m so proud of you.” Steve said. 

Tony groaned at the pain before giving one more hard push and the sound of a baby’s cry filled the room. He felt his eyes tear up as he saw that their child was finally here. 

“Babe, you did it. Our baby’s here.” Steve said as he kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“Congratulations, he’s a boy.” Dr. Smith said before handing the baby to the nurse so that he could be cleaned and checked up. He then worked on cleaning Tony up. 

“I can’t believe we finally have a baby boy of our own.” Tony said. 

“Me either.” Steve said as he gave Tony a kiss.

The nurse brought their son to them and placed him in Tony’s arms. Both Steve and Tony cooed at their son and smiled. 

“Have any name suggestions?” Dr. Smith asked as he filled in the birth certificate.

“Peter Benjamin Stark Rogers.” Tony said. 

The doctor nodded and gave them a small smile before writing it down. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Tony said.

Steve nodded before gently taking Peter out of Tony’s arms and cradling him in his own. He cooed and smiled at his son as he felt a wave of emotions hit him. Him and Tony were both dads now. They had a bundle of joy that they would raise together. He pressed a kiss to his son’s head as he held him in his arms. He then handed him back to Tony while he signed the paper work. They couldn’t wait to take their son home.

—————

-3 weeks later- 

When Dr. Smith had finally told them that Peter and Tony were both healthy to go home and they couldn’t be happier. They were finally bringing their son home. Steve thanked Dr. Smith for everything and told him that they were really grateful while Dr. Smith just told them that it was his job and that he was glad that both Tony and their baby were happy and healthy. 

Tony sat in the back with his son in his arms. Steve was driving up front and kept glancing through the mirror and smiling at his husband and son. When they finally reached home, Steve helped Tony our of the car and walked inside the house. 

“Welcome home Petey.” Steve and Tony both said. 

Peter stirred a little in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Steve and Tony both cooed at their son and planted a kiss to his forehead. 

“We’re home and our family is complete.” Steve said putting his arms around both of them, being careful as to not wake up his son.

“Yeah, our family is complete.” Tony said. 

They shared a sweet kiss before going upstairs to take a nap. Their hearts filling with love and content for their small family. They couldn’t wait to raise their son and give him the best childhood ever.


End file.
